Panorama image refers to an image captured with an extended field of view in one or more directions (for example, horizontally or vertically). The extended field of view is a wide-angle representation beyond that captured by an image sensor. For example, an image that presents a field of view approaching or greater than that of the human eye can be termed as a panorama image. Various devices like mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are now being increasingly configured with panorama image/video capture tools, such as a camera, thereby facilitating easy capture of the panorama images/videos.
Such devices generate a high quality panorama image by capturing a sequence of images related to the scene, where these images may have some overlapping regions between them. The captured images are ordered and stitched together to generate the panorama image.